Twelve volt DC batteries are manufactured by numerous different manufacturers and have numerous different designs. Presently, a battery from a first manufacturer may be mounted onto a device which is operated by the battery, such as a robotic vehicle, in a particular configuration. In the event that the battery must be replaced, and a replacement twelve volt battery, manufactured by a different manufacturer, is used, the original mounting configuration may not accommodate the replacement battery, necessitating the removal of the original mounting configuration and the insertion of a new mounting configuration to accommodate the replacement battery.
There exists a need to provide a mounting system that may accommodate multiple different designs of twelve volt batteries without having to replace the mounting system.